The Way It Should Be
by backwoodsbarbie190
Summary: Fiorella Hewitt is in an abusive relationship and never really sees how a true man can treat her until she meets James. But will she tell James about the other guy?
1. Chapter 1

Fiorella's POV

"No!" I screamed "Please don't do this, Cole!" He grabbed my wrist and picked me up in his arms and threw me to the ground making sure i fell hard. I grunted from the pain that instantly shot through my backside.  
>He bent down to my level, "You ever pull a stunt like that again ,Fio, and I will make sure you won't be able to walk again." He hissed at me and I could smell the bitter scent of beer on his breath.<p>

My legs were trembling and my back was throbbing from the fall. Cole ran his hands through his messy hair. His face was blood red and I could see the veins pulsing in his forehead. He left me on the floor and walked over to the kitchen.  
>Probably to get another beer. I shakily stood up thinking to myself 'thank God he's done'. I felt a cold draft from the window blow on me, sending a shiver through my body.<p>

Cole and I met our sophmore year in high school and have been "together" ever since. I fell for his blue eyes and beautiful smile the first day. Now, I pray to God everyday that I could leave this man. When I first met Cole you would have never thought he would be this way.  
>Once we graduated he started drinking a lot more than usual. He would come over to my house and make an excuse to be angry with me and beat me. I hope to God this will stop soon.<p>

James POV

I hugged my arms to my body to try to stop the violent shivering that the winter weather was causing. It is extremely cold outside and I'm walking down a dark and damp road when I heard a gagging sound. I turned around trynig to find out where the noise was coming from.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy vomiting on his front steps with a beer bottle in his hands and a few of his buddies surrounding him, being obnoxious.<p>

I kept walking and just shook my head.

***************NEXT MORNING*****************

Still James POV

I have never been more nervous in my life. My first day of college. COLLEGE. Oh God. So many people and so many faces. I walk to the front steps and stare in awe at the next four years ahead of me. I hope I don't puke.

Fiorella's POV

I walked up to the front of the door at Iniana University. I stopped and stared through the glass to see students walking around and going to classes. Well . . . here goes.  
>But before I could touch the door handle a big hand came and opened the door for me. I looked up to see a tall boy with a coffee in his hand and a sweet smile on his face.<br>He wasn't your normal HOT looking boy but . . . beautiful. He had deep hazel eyes ans soft chesnut hair that swept to one side , with rosey red cheeks. I couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful man in front of me.

"Um . . . are you going to go in?" He chuckled. "Oh!" I snapped out of my trance. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I turned my face so he couldn't see me turn red, but I'm sue I was too late. "Sorry just a little lost in my thoughts you know, first day of college and all."  
>I said tryng my hardest to redeem myself. "It's your first day too?" he asked as he walked through the door behind me. "Yeah, just a freshman." I said. "Cool! Oh and my name is James."<p>

James POV

I stuck my hand out and she flinched at it. Why would she flinch at a simple movement? That was strange. She reached out gingerly and took my hand. Her face turned scarlett and looked so adorable. "I'm Fiorella" She said looking up at me. She let go of my hand but I really didn't want her to.  
>Wow. What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up about this girl. But then again. She had those gorgeous green eyes and beautiful long, wavy dark brown hair.<p>

But it wasn't till planet earth to find she was walking away. "Hey! Wait up!" She turned around and waited for me to catch up with her. "Would you mind if I walked with you?" I asked. "I guess not but do we have any classes together?" She asked with the cutest, confused look on her face.  
>"I have Biotechnology with Dr. Goldstein at 9am" "Me too." "Well I guess you're stuck with me then." I said with a smile. She smiled back with a smile that would leave any man dumbfounded.<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for subscribing and reviewing my story! I know it's pretty crappy but it's my first so thank you for cutting me some slack. I promise I will try to get the rest of it up ASAP. I've been extremely busy this month and haven't had a lot of time but i promise there is more to come soon! I will make the next few chapters a lot longer as requested:)  
>Thanks for listening guys and gals! <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

_*Fiorella's Point of View*_

James and I walked to our biotech room six hundred and thirty two and he asked me a TON of questions. "So, where are you from?" he asked looking curious. "I'm actually from Charleston, South Carolina." "I've heard the beaches are beautiful there" "I don't like to brag but they are." I said as I played with my hair. "I'm from La Jolla, California and I still love the beaches there… and I miss them." He said in a sad tone and then he started fake sobbing with his head in his hands. I laughed at him. People gave us dirty looks in the hallway. I hit him and loud whispered "Stop! People are staring!" He started "crying" harder which made me laugh hysterically.

We talked the whole way to class but when we stepped into class six hundred and thirty two all of the laughter and joy washed away. Everyone was silent and had wide –eyed-crazed looks on their face. Maybe they were extremely nervous I guess. I took a seat near the back and James sat in the desk next to me.

I couldn't see anyone in the room who might look like our teacher. "Wow. It looks like all the students are getting root canals today." James whispered. They really do. What could be so horrible about this class? "SILENCE EVERYONE!" A voice demanded. Dr. Goldstien's shout made both of us jump a foot in our seats. Dr. Goldstien marched down the auditorium aisle to the front of the class. He stopped and stared at the class with those same familiar wide eyes we saw on the students. I guess I could see how this class could be horrible.

_*James' Point of View*_

I seriously think this man has no heart. Dr. Goldstien was lecturing us on the genotype of the eloba plant on his desk. I looked over and saw Fiorella doodle a flower on her notebook cover. I looked up to see her bright green eyes. There was something different about this girl. She seemed so reserved. Most girls would tell me their whole life story in the first minute but she seems… uncomfortable talking about herself. Strange.

She looked up and noticed me staring at her. I gave her a – kill me now- look that made her giggle. "YOU!" I heard our reptile of a teacher accuse. "YOU VILL NOT TALK IN MY CLASS!" Fiorella flinched at every syllable he spat. "I-I'm sorry, I-" "NO VUNVILL DIZRUPT MY CLASS!" He screamed at her again. I stood up "Sir, I was the one who made her laugh." He ignored me and commanded "Both of you, out of my class!" Fiorella was gripping her notebook so hard, her knuckles turned white. She stared at Dr. Goldstien with shock on her face. "OUT!" he bellowed. Fiorella saw that everyone was staring at her and took her things and quickly left the room followed by me.

_*Fiorella's Point of View*_

I left the room feeling like I had been smacked across the face. How can someone be so cold? "Wow, what a prick!" he said angrily. I could tell he was flustered. "Don't worry about it" I assured him. "Thanks for trying to take the blame, but I don't think he cared." He nodded still upset with himself. "Well, since we got kicked out of class, would you like to get lunch with me?" He asked. We were headed to the front door of the building. I wanted to go with him so bad but if Cole found out I had been out with another guy he would not be. But James makes me feel like… like… a lady. "I don't know…" I trailed off but he ignored my babbling. "We can go to this little greek restaurant two minutes from here." He sat and waited for my answer. His hazel eyes were pleading with me to say yes. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Maybe he will be worth the beating.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed the door. Not once did Cole open the door for me for anything. "Here I'll put that in the back." He got my book bag and put it in the trunk. Nor did Cole do that Huh. Funny.

On our way to the restaurant we talked and listened to the radio, naming the artist that sing the songs and when they became popular. He knew a lot about REO Speedwagon. "No Chicago was the band of that time." I started. "No! REO Speedwagon was sooo much better than them!" He protested. I laughed at him "No they weren't, they are so over rated." He gasped at me jokingly. "WELL!"

"Well here we are! It doesn't look like much but the food is amazing." He turned and gave me a quick smile before leading me to the little glass door. The restaurant had such a small, cozy fell to it. Pictures of old Greece on the wall, I'm guessing, and small tables with small chairs with happy families smiling and laughing. "You're never a stranger in this place." His eyes glistened with emotion as fast as it went away. He gained his composure and walked toward the front desk with me not far behind.

_*James' Point of View*_

When we sat down at the little booth the waitress greeted us and gave us our menus. Fiorella was looking everywhere. "Fiorella are you okay?" She looked at me. "Yeah, um, I'm okay" She said hesitantly and tried to put on a smile but I could see she was uncomfortable here. "Are you sure? I mean, we can go somewhere else if you-" "Oh no, it's fine. I like it here." She assured me with a weak smile.

After the waitress took our order I tried to make her feel more comfortable. "So, how long have you been in Bloomington?" She looked up from playing with her long brown locks. "Well, um I moved here when I was fourteen because my mom found a teaching job here at Fischers, Indiana. I was actually born in Fort Worth, Texas. "I thought you said you were from South Carolina?" "I am, my family and I moved to Fort Bragg, North Carolina right after I was born. My dad was in the army and we moved wherever he was stationed at the time." She explained. "But my father was killed in battle when he was stationed at Charleston when I was ten. My mom and I stayed here because… well… we didn't have anywhere to go. But four years later my mom found a job at Fischers High School as a teacher. I attended and graduated there and applied for Indiana University because it was close to home. And that's why I'm here." She looked up from here napkin she was playing with and gave me a warm smile. I could feel myself blushing slightly. Wow. Maybe it just takes a little push to get her to open up. That's when I saw it. Her sleeve came up just enough for me to see two bluish purple bruises on her left arm. She noticed me staring and quickly covered her bruised wrists. What the? Surely she hasn't been abused. Has she? I shouldn't say anything.

My thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came with our food. Fiorella was looking everywhere but my face. Obvious embarrassment showed on her cheeks. "So how long have you lived here?" She asked after torturous minutes of just us eating and no conversation. I looked up to see her waiting for my answer, her bright green eyes glistened with curiosity. "I… um, I" I couldn't help but stutter and gawk at this pure beauty sitting in front of me. I kicked myself out of my trance. "I… I… my family and I visited here when my Great Aunt Ruth passed away when I was sixteen. My mom and dad fell in love with the place while we were down here and decided to get jobs here and moved here." She was looking at me while she took a small bite or her tortellini. "I like it here" I went on. "Actually, I love it here. It's small, beautiful and everyone knows each other. Everyone is friendly." I gestured to her with my fork and she let out a giggle.

_*Fiorella's Point of View*_

When we finished our dinner James asked for the check. I protested. He insisted. He won. "You really didn't have to pay for my lunch." I huffed as he led me to his car. "Now, what kind of guy would take a girl to lunch and make her pay for her own lunch?" He asked teasingly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully. "Well I guess we better head back to the campus." He said and we both sigh simultaneously. Once again he opened the door for me and we headed for the university.

When we reached the school parking lot I dreaded the next four hours there. "Well at least we don't have to go back in that hell hole of a classroom today." He said with a half smile. We stood there for a few moments. James was rocking on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. "Well… I guess I better go back in." I finally said. "Yeah, me too." I looked up to catch him staring and he quickly looked to his converses. "Thanks for taking me to lunch, James. I really enjoyed it." And it was the truth. I haven't had this much fun in years. I haven't laughed like this in years. "No need to thank me. I had a good time too." I couldn't bring my legs to move in front of James. Come on legs! Do something! "Well I'll see ya later!" My legs finally letting me walk towards the glass doors. "Hey wait!" James grabbed my wrists. My instincts naturally made me jerk my wrist out of his grasp. He gave me a confused look after I did this. "Yes?" I looked up into his eyes that were partially covered by strands of his caramel colored hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? It's a small house party. Well it's supposed to be. But it's at 7:30 tomorrow night and I don't wanna go without a pretty girl like you by my side." This is bad. I can't go out with him. I'll get in so much trouble if Cole found out. I shouldn't have even went to lunch with him.

But Fio, this boy is such a gentlemen and he treats you like a lady and-

No. No way. It's too much of a risk. You don't know this boy very well. Cole will NOT like this. You had to beg him just to let you go to a university let alone a college. No. It's out of the question.

I don't want to break his heart. I mean look at him. He's waiting to hear a yes.

No. No freakin' way. Nope. Not gonna do it.

"Are you gonna go?" He smiled anxiously at me.

Don't do it Fiorella. Don't. You know the consequences if Cole finds out.

"Um …uh." I stammered trying to find the right answer to his question.

Don't do it. DON'T! It's too risky!

"Um…okay" I heard a small voice say and then realized it was mine. That's when I saw his beautiful hazel eyes light up. Crap. Fiorella why did you just do that? "Great! How about I pick you up at about 7:15?" No turning back now Fiorella. "That's sounds fine to me." I said. "Awesome!" He said his lips turning into a big grin that soon spread across his face to show his beautiful white teeth. If I do get away with this then I hope it will be worth it, but by the way he's looking at me right now, I have a feeling it will be.

_*Cole's Point of View*_

Fiorella Hewitt. Beautiful, long haired, green eyed, brunette. She is mine. No one else's. When I take her out I have to fight off the swarm of guys that think they have a chance with such a hot little thing like her. They don't stare as much now that they know that she is mine. She knows not to stare back or even look at them because she knows that I'm in charge. She knows that what I say goes and doesn't argue back. That's the way I like it. That's why I like her. She isn't the bold kind of girl. She doesn't speak up. I know I can be a little mean but she always goes and does something stupid. Then I have to straighten her out.

I let her go to college. I couldn't say no to those emerald eyes pleading me. Besides she'll get paid good money. Probably more than I do with the kind of education she's getting. That way she can help pay these bills if she plans on living with me for a while.

I propped my aching feet up on the coffee table in the living room after a long, hard day at the construction site. We are working on some kind of parking deck or whatever the heck it is. I don't care what we're working on just as long as I get paid for it.

I knew Fio wouldn't be getting home until later in the evening. I could probably just call up that red head Jessica and we could "hang out" for a while. I walked over to the fridge and got a Busch Light from the fridge, kicking off my boots on my way back to the worn out couch. I could almost see dust fly when I sat down. I looked out the window to see that it was barely drizzling outside with the sun peeking from behind the dark clouds. I flipped through the T.V. channels trying to find something that was actually worth watching. I picked some random site on, being fed up with the lack of variety.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table after a few minutes of daydreaming out the window. It was Jessica. Yeah, I think I'm gonna go hang out with her for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! I am so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in like forever and two weeks. It's been insane! My brother (who is in the Army and is about to be deployed to Afghanistan) is getting married in a month and i'm gonna be a bridesmaid. And also finals are this week but summer is coming and that is when I'll be able to write and update more so BE READY. I am working on a one-shot with Logan and I think you guys will like it. So I'm gonna shut up now so you can read this chapter. ENJOY my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>*James POV*<p>

I pulled into the parking garage for the duplex I had lived in since I was seventeen. I always new in my heart that I was responsible enough to have my own apartment at an early age. My mother said that by age twelve I could've made it on my own if I had my own job and house. I guess it was how I was raised. I am the oldest out of five brothers. When my father left my Mom when I was twelve I instantly became "Man of the House". I learned to take care of my younger siblings and my Mother. Always put myself last. Just like my Dad. My Mom had drilled responsibility in my head ever since he left. I learned to be independent. I learned to survive this insane world.

I turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. I couldn't stop thinking about the lunch I had with the beautiful girl in my Biotech class. But the one think that stuck out in my mind was the bruises I saw on her arm. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to make trouble or get in fights. She probably just fell or something. But I knew in my heart that those bruises didn't look like something had caused it . . . but someone.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket to unlock my apartment door when I realized that in my concerned haze I had walked to the wrong door. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ I have been like this all day. But just thinking about one thing. One person.

**Fiorella**.

But why? Why am I constantly thinking about this girl who I had only had a friendly meeting with over lunch? I mean she's just a girl . . . maybe. I barely know the girl for crying out loud! I walked over to the correct door and unlocked it. The warm air hitting my face, heating my cheeks that have been exposed to the cold winter air. I am instantly reminded that spring is only around the corner.

My stomach growled ferociously as I rummaged through my nearly empty fridge. I silently reminded myself to get groceries soon. After a few more minutes of mental suggestions for dinner, I settled for a simple ham and cheese sandwich. After I fixed my supper I soon lost my appetite after I took a bite of the rancid sandwich. Ofcourse the ham would spoil like everything else I had left in my fridge.

After several gags and disgusted faces, I decided to go out for dinner. I got up and threw the pathetic attempt of dinner in the trash and picked up my car keys. As I was putting my jacket back on I got an idea.

I whipped my phone out of my pocket. It felt like I couldn't get to my contacts fast enough. I scrolled through the names searching through the 'F's'. When I reached the one I wanted I took a deep breath before pressing the call button. I thought my heart was gonna come through my chest and fall to the floor, it was beating so fast.

*Fiorella POV*

I was heading home thinking about my amazing day full of pur bliss. And when I say that I mean my day with James. I know I shouldn't be acting like this about some man I didn't even know but I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the thought of him. The weird thing was . . . I didn't feel any guilt. After I waled away from him I expected to tormented by guilt but it never came. I know why I didn't feel that way. I know why I didn't feel a pang of regret when I handed James my number. It was the girls. The girls that Cole constantly brought home that he thought I didn't know about. The red lipstick stained Corona bottles say it thinks I'm clueless. He thinks I'm stupid. He thinks I'm ugly. He constantly reminds me everyday of how worthless I am. Other days he'll tell me I'm beautiful and how he couldn't live without me. I don't know what to believe anymore.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and made me jump a bit. With one hand on the steering wheel. I manuevered my phone out of my pocket to see a number i didn't recognize on the screen. I hesitated but then my heart fluttered at who I thought it might be.

"Hello?" I struggled to hold the phone to my ear while I made a left turn.

"Hey Fiorella, um . . . it's James." I could hear the smile in his voice. I gulped.

"Hi. Long time no see" I joked. I tried to make my voice sond as calm as possible.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." He apologized.

"Oh, no! It's fine. Don't worry about it." I assured him maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"I know it might be a little strange to go out with a guy you barely know twice in one day but . . . " I heard a big sigh through the phone. "but I was wondering if you would want to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked timidly.

"Um . . ."

"I totally understand if you're not comfortable or you have plans but-"

"No it's not that. Um . . . it's just short notice." I said.

"I'm know, I'm sorry" I was waiting for him to add at the unneccassary apology but he didn't.

"Well I guess that would be okay . . ." I had a grin the size of Texas on my face.

"Um . . . do you need me to pick you up?" He offered.

"I'm actually on the road right now. If you could just tell me where you plan on going, I'll meet you there."

"Perfect! Do you know that sushi bar on Roberson Road?"

"I've never had sushi but I'm open to new things." I said with a smile but forgot that he can't see me. "I drive past there everyday"

"Great! Then I'm on my way there now." My hand was slipping from the steering wheel form the sweat that had formed there when I picked up the phone.

"See you there!" I hung up and sighed out loud. How can someone I barely know make me so flustered and . . . and . . . **"UGH!"** I growled out at myself for acting like a boy-crazed teenage girl just a minute ago. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I don't need to lead him on anymore. _You are not a heartbreaker, Fio_. He asks me out again, I will not say yes . . . I think. I made a U-turn to head to the sushi restaurant and took out my phone again and dialed Cole's number.

"Hello?" He was out of breath when he answered.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I hoped he didn't hear the curiosity in my voice. He's probably in a bad mood.

"I'm fine." Yup. He's in a bad mood."You comin' home?

"Actually, Mom called and she wanted to take me out to dinner." I have always been a good liar. I knew Cole couldn't make me come home if it was on Mom's terms. He'll have to let me go.

I heard him growl into the phone and the a big huff. "Well then I guess I'll have to do somethingmyself for dinner." He's pouting. It was clear in his voice. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I said between clenched teeth. "Yeah, well you better be home by 7:30, Fiorella. And if you don't I'll . . . well I guess you know." I could hear the venom in his rough voice through the speaker. I opened my mouth to question but the broken girl inside me shut it. "Did you hear me! You better answer me!" He practically screamed into the phone and tears threatened to fall. "I'll be home by 7:30" I whispered into the phone, trying not to let the tears show in my voice. "Now that's a good girl." I grabbed the wheel tighter at the voice on the other end of the phone. "If your mother asks where I am, I'm at a meeting discussing construction plans for the new parking deck. Would you be a good girl and do that for me?" He cooed sickly into the phone as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped my sweater sleeve across my face as I pulled into the sushi bar parking lot. "Yes." I said, choking on sobs that were rising from my throat. "Good. Be careful, Baby." I flinched at the use of that word. "Alright then. I'll see you tonight. Bye." He made sure to drag out the last word. Then I bit the inside of my cheek at the next three words that I heard on the other line.

**"I love you."**

I cringed because I knew it was true. There was nothing but sincerity and truth in his voice, almost like he said it to make sure I still feel the same way. "I love you, too." I didn't have to force myself to say it. I knew I meant it. Just not in the way he did. "Bye." I pressed end and took deep, slow breaths.

_Great._ It's obvious I've been crying. I took some tissues from my bag and tried to make myself I remembered that James had seen my bruises. I unrolled the cuffs of my button up shirt to cover up any evidence of Cole. Apperently he wasn't too freaked out because here I am stepping out of my car to meet him for dinner.


End file.
